Mistaken Identity
by MizunoSailorMercury
Summary: This story came to me in a dream (scary)!!! Also, please be nice, as this is the first fic I have EVER written!!!


Everybody was over at Lita's house for a meal, when suddenly, they heard a loud CRASH from outside. Everyone ran outside to see what had happened.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?!" yelled Serena. Suddenly, an ominous shadow formed in the sky.  
  
"This looks like a job for the Sailor Scouts," shouted Raye, who held her transformation stick high in the air, the other scouts followed suit.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
All of the Scouts transformed, and Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were still holding their sticks. Suddenly, a dark cloud emerged from the sky, and covered the Scouts. There was a lot of loud buzzing and crackling, then the cloud disappeared to form a Negamoon droid.  
  
"I'm Metamorpha!!! Fear me and my powers of metamorphosis!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!" The droid ran away.  
  
"Quick, after her Scouts!!!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Mercury, can you do a scan for Metamorpha?"  
  
"Sure!" Mercury twiddled with her earring. Nothing. "C'mon you darned thing, what's wrong with you?!" Mercury started to get extremely frustrated.  
  
"Uhhh. Amy?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Look at your uniform."  
  
Amy looked down. To her shock and horror, she was no longer wearing the uniform she knew and loved, but was in green and pink. Lita was dressed in Amy's uniform, and Raye and Mina had also switched.  
  
"What's happened?!"  
  
"I dunno Jupiter, but I've got a feeling it was something to do with that droid. According to some serious thought, since you have my attire, you must have my abilities too!!! Try pressing your right earring!!!"  
  
Lita obliged, and a visor covered her eyes.  
  
"Wow. Weird. I don't get this!!!"  
  
"Get the computer, and I'll try and analyse it for you!!!" Amy proceeded to frantically click the keys on the mini computer. "GOT IT!!! Metamorpha is over in that building!!! Let's move!!!"  
  
A few seconds later, the Scouts arrived in the building, where Metamorpha was busy terrorising innocent citizens.  
  
"HEY!!!" yelled Raye. Leave those people ALONE!!!  
  
Metamorpha turned to run away. "I'll get her!!!" shouted Mina. 2VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"  
  
Nothing happened. "I'll try again. VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!" Still nothing. "Why isn't it WORKING?!"  
  
Amy buzzed in with a quick reply. "I think that when Metamorpha switched our identities, she switched all of the attacks that went with it. That means that I now have Jupiter's abilities, and she has mine!!! Just like you two", said Amy to Mina and Raye.  
  
"I'LL get her then!!!" hollered Raye. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!" A long chain of hearts emerged from Raye's hands, and powerfully struck Metamorpha in the leg. She stumbled and fell over.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!!" Mina released rings of fire that burnt Metamorpha, who was frantically dancing about, trying to extinguish herself.  
  
"My turn!!!" exclaimed Amy. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!!" The shock hit Metamorpha, and only just managed to stun her. "Hey, my shot didn't hurt her that much. Why?"  
  
"I think it's because you may have Jupiter's abilities, but you don't have her strength. You're still mainly defensive!!! This'll cool you off, Metamorpha!!! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!" Lita unleashed Mercury's attack with such force that she hurled Metamorpha against the wall and completely froze her.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!! It's your turn!!!" yelled the others in unison.  
  
"OK THEN!!! MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!!!" A brilliant beam shot out of Sailor Moon's Sceptre, and eliminated the droid in a shower of dust.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" Raye screamed. She was in Sailor Venus' outfit still.  
  
"How are we gonna get out of this?" moaned Mina. Amy put on her thoughtful face.  
  
"I would just imagine that we could give our power sticks back to each other, and we'd change!!!" Amy and Lita exchange sticks, as did Raye and Mina. However, the transformation didn't occur.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" pondered Lita.  
  
"I've GOT IT!!!" Amy yelled so loud, that she shocked the other Scouts. "Hold your sticks in the air, so that they're all touching. THEN, shout out the phrase you'd normally say when you're transforming!!!"  
  
The Scouts held their sticks high in the air, and touched them together.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"TRANSFORM!!!" yelled the Scouts together. Almost instantly, they were back to their original Sailor Scout selves.  
  
"WOOHOO, we're BACK TO NORMAL!!!" shouted Amy. All five of the Scouts then proceeded to the exit. They went to an alleyway to turn back to normal teenagers, then walked back to Lita's house.  
  
When they got back, Luna and Artemis were sat on the wall, and they greeted the Scouts. Artemis opened his mouth to speak, and in an unmistakably Luna- like voice, exclaimed "HELP!!! METAMORPHA HAS SWITCHED ME AND LUNA TO DIFFERENT SKINS!!!" The Scouts gasped.  
  
"Just kidding!!!" the Scouts looked blankly at Artemis, who was laughing maniacally. Then, Luna charged at Artemis and head-butted him, causing him to fall off the wall. "AAGGGHHH!!!" Thud. Artemis landed on the floor with a not-too-amused looking expression on his face, whilst the Scouts and Luna laughed.  
  
*~THE END~* 


End file.
